plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dolphin Rider Zombie
|nds = 17 |first seen = Level 3-8 |flavor text = The dolphin is also a zombie.}} Dolphin Rider Zombie is the 15th type of zombie encountered in Adventure Mode and the last zombie encountered in the Pool stage. He can be considered to be an aquatic variant of the Pole Vaulting Zombie, with the exceptions being that he moves faster and ignores any plant in the rightmost square, including Tall-nuts. Audio The sound that the dolphin makes before jumping. The sound that the dolphin makes that signal his arrival at the lawn. Suburban Almanac entry DOLPHIN RIDER ZOMBIE Dolphin Rider Zombies use dolphins to exploit weaknesses in your pool defense. Toughness: medium Speed: fast, then slow (after jump) Special: jumps over the first plant he runs into Only appears in the pool The dolphin is also a zombie. Overview The Dolphin Rider Zombie absorbs 17 normal damage shots and his appearance changes upon absorbing 9 normal damage shots before dying at 17 normal damage shots. The Dolphin Zombie does not degrade while he is riding the dolphin. He loses his dolphin after he jumps. Appearances *Adventure Mode: 3-8, 3-9, 3-10, 4-4 *Mini-games: Invisi-ghoul, Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick, Last Stand, Buttered Popcorn, Dark Stormy Night *Puzzle Mode: Last Stand: Pool, Last Stand Endless *Survival Mode: All Pool and Fog Survival Mode levels (except Survival: Pool). *Co-op Mode: Co-op Pool, Co-op Hard Pool, Co-op Endless Strategies Before this zombie appears on the screen, a dolphin-like sound can be heard. This will help alert you to set up defenses if they have not already. The best strategy for dealing with this zombie is to use Tall-nuts to block them, just as one might do for a Pole Vaulting Zombie. If the you do not have a Tall-nut available, plant a Lily Pad in front of them to make them lose their Dolphins, slowing them down. If you can use it, however, the Tangle Kelp is an easy way to kill them without spending a lot of sun. A Squash on a Lily Pad also works, although by the time the Squash jumps, the dolphin would already have jumped over it and the zombie would have started eating the plant behind the Squash. Note: If the player has already planted a Lily Pad or other aquatic plant in the rightmost square, the Dolphin Rider Zombie will not jump over it, as the dolphin enters the pool partway into the second column. The player should plant one in the second or third column from the right, instead. Gallery Dolphin2.png|The Dolphin Dolphin Zombie.png|HD Dolphin DolphinZombie.png|Another Dolphin Happydolphinandfriend.png|The zombie jumping in water DS Dolphin Rider Zombie.png|Dolphin Rider Zombie in the Nintendo DS version Dolphin.png|HD Dolphin Rider Zombie Dolphin-Rider-Zombie.gif|Animated Dolphin Rider Zombie dolphin rider im gonna eat your brains!!!!.png|The dolphin's cameo in the "Zombies on your Lawn" video HypnoDolphin.png|Hypnotized Dolphin Rider Zombie No dolphin.JPG|A Dolphin Rider Zombie without Dolphin Dolphin lost arm.JPG|A Dolphin Rider Zombie that lost his arm Dolphin dies.JPG|A Dolphin Rider Zombie dies with his Dolphin Dead Dolphin Rider.JPG|A dead Dolphin Rider Zombie Dolphin Online.png|Online Almanac entry Pole Vaulting Zombie1.png|His land alternative, Pole Vaulting Zombie 175px-Adventure chapters boss 08.png|Dolphin Rider Zombie Card Trivia *The Dolphin is the first zombie animal encountered in the series. *Dolphin Rider Zombie is the only zombie in the first game with an animal as part of the Zombie. *Dolphin Rider Zombie will carry his Dolphin into the Player's House with him if he does not encounter any plants during its trek. *He is the only Vaulting Zombie that goes in the Pool. * Dolphin Rider Zombie's sprite is only a fraction of the size of those of other zombies. He is too small to be completely ensnared by a Tangle Kelp. *Dolphin Rider Zombie will ignore plants that have been planted in the rightmost column. *Dolphin Rider Zombie does not degrade while on a Dolphin (in the pool), like a Bungee Zombie or Snorkel Zombie underwater. *Dolphin Rider Zombie has a tiny image of a brain on his swimsuit. *Dolphin Rider Zombie has the shortest Almanac entry of all plants and zombies in Plants vs. Zombies, with only six words, second shortest being the Ladder Zombie. *Dolphin Rider Zombie is invincible to all attacks (excluding instant kills besides Pool Cleaners) when jumping into the water. *In the video "Zombies on your Lawn", the Dolphin Rider Zombie's dolphin says, "We are SO the undead!" instead of "We are the undead!". *Dolphin Rider Zombie, Bungee Zombie, Zomboni, Balloon Zombie, Jack-in-the-Box Zombie, Digger Zombie and Pogo Zombie are the only zombies that make noises before entering. *Apart from when he is on land, he is a lot faster than the Pole Vaulting Zombie. *There is a glitch in iOS Versions of the game that when he is about to come out of the pool, he does not and instead goes though the ground and he swims in place and never goes in and forces the player to turn off the game and turn it on again. *Dolphin Rider Zombie seems to be the only zombie that can swim without help, unlike Ducky Tube Zombie (uses Ducky Tube) and the Snorkel Zombie (uses arm floats). **Maybe he walks through the pool, but this is unlikely, because it has to be deep enough that ambush zombies can hide and other Zombies be pulled underwater by Tangle Kelp. It is unknown how deep the Pool is. *Dolphin Rider Zombie, Zombie Bobsled Team and Football Zombie are the only zombies to wear all red. *On some iOS versions, the Dolphin Rider Zombie will disappear when his head falls off. *In the Nintendo DS version of the game, the zombie covers the dolphin's eyes. See also *Dolphin *Vaulting Zombies ru:Зомби-наездник на дельфине Category:Aquatic zombies Category:Pool encountered zombies Category:Vaulting zombies Category:Pool Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition zombies